Little Cammie
by EmmaD14
Summary: Cammie has the worst luck, and Liz has pretty bad coordination. When you put them to together bad things are going to happen. And in this case it leads to Cammie turning into a child. Just a normal day at Gallagher Academy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

"What on earth are you doing?" Macey asked looking at Liz, who was sat on the floor with a mass of bottles surrounding her. Liz shushed Macey and started mixing the different liquids in the different bottles.

Macey watched Liz work as the mixture changed from clear to bright pink. Realizing Liz wasn't going to be much company for the next few hours she started on some homework that was due in a few days. Normally in this situation she would have gone in search of Bex or Cammie but Cammie was busy with Zach and she would rather not be the third wheel there and Bex was of doing some P&E and she would rather not be beaten up on a Saturday.

Macey finished her homework in a record time, which was typical – when she had all day it was done in a matter of minutes but it was another story when she did it at midnight the night before. And now she had nothing to do. This is when she kind of hated being at Gallagher, simply because she didn't have any electrical item that could allow her to kill a few hours until her friends where back on planet earth.

She contemplated writing a letter to her parents she was that desperate for something to do. Mother's day was coming up after all but she couldn't be bothered and her mother didn't exactly love happy sentiments.

So she sat there and watched Liz. The mixture was now a murky shade of green, but it must have been the correct shade because Liz had a massive smile on her face. Macey thought it was best to try and talk now.

"Are you nearly finished? And what is that?" Macey didn't expect an answer, as Liz didn't even seem to acknowledge that she had been spoken to.

But she must have heard as she answered a few minutes later, "I just need a few more minutes, and it's a drink that will improve your health and make you feel years younger." Macey wondered why Liz or any of their friends would need or want to feel years younger when they were only 18 now, but she didn't say this out loud as Liz may have attacked.

"Can you pass me that?" Liz pointed over at two bottles that where too far from her for her to reach, Macey slowly got up from her bed and passed Liz one of the bottles, she took it without looking and poured a few drops in. The mixture turned bright orange for a second then turned clear. Liz seemed to miss the orange but when she turned back to the mixture and saw that it was clear she got up and did a little happy dance.

"I'm guessing you've finished?" Macey laughed a little at her antics. Liz nodded and poured the mixture into a glass jug.

"We've got to take it to Dr. Fibbs." Liz made her way towards the door slowly as the jug didn't have a lid, which seemed pretty dangerous since Liz wasn't exactly the most coordinated person in the whole world but Macey didn't comment as she was just glad to get out of the room.

It took them about 10 minutes to make it down the stairs; they were nearly at Dr. Fibbs office when they noticed Cammie, Bex and Zach coming the opposite way.

Macey sensed that something bad was going to happen since they hadn't had any accidents on the way down the stairs and to be honest it was just Cammie's luck that she would somehow be involved. Macey was shown to be correct when Liz tripped on air and the jug in her hand flew across the hallway. The tell-tale "Oppsie daisy" was shrieked by Liz and unfortunately Cammie had decided it would be a good idea at that moment to turn and talk to Zach who was stoop next to her.

The mixture stayed in the jug for about half of its trip on the air then it flew out of the jug, that didn't have a lid, and Cammie yet again showing her bad luck turned to face it just in time for the mixture to hit her full on in the face and the jug hit her in the head just to make things worse. She really did have the worst luck.

But Macey didn't really know how bad Cammie's luck was until they all were surrounding her and she seemed to be… shrinking.

"What is going on?" Zach asked in a confused shout. Nobody had an answer and the one person that might was still in shock at the other end of the corridor. Liz finally came out of her shock and ran to join them, "Is she okay?" Nobody had an answer yet again.

Cammie had stopped shrinking, it seemed impossible but she looked about five years old, she also had an angry bruise on the top of her head from the jug. Everyone looked at each other and then back at Cammie as if their eyes had deceived them and she would look normal again. But she still looked like a five year old.

Her clothes hadn't shrunk with her and were a baggy mess around her tiny frame. Her hair was a little past shoulder length, other than that her feature seemed the same just in miniature. She reminded Macey of the picture that she had seen on her first trip to Gallagher Academy, the one of Ms. Morgan and Cammie at Disney land. The little girl who lay unconscious on the floor looked just like the little Cammie from that picture.

Macey looked around her company and saw they all seemed just as confused and worried as she was. "We should check that she's okay? Like her pulse and everything." Bex said. Macey could see the slight movement that was caused by breathing so she believed Cammie was fine, if you could call shrinking down to the size of a five year old fine. But Zach still knelt down and placed two fingers to her neck checking for her pulse.

"105, that's normal for a little kid I think, they have fast pulses compared to us." Everyone nodded, though it was strange for them to see and think of their friend as a little kid.

They all stood there for a few more minutes waiting for Cammie to move or for her to turn back into her normal self, yet again she did not.

"Okay, what was in that jug?" Zach seemed to be trying to contain his anger but Macey thought he did a bad job at that. And Liz seemed to quiver in fear from the stare that Zach gave her, Macey knew he didn't mean to be angry at Liz but she was the only one that could have any answers.

"It was just a liquid that will help your health and make you feel years younger." Her voice got slower as she continued with her sentence and Macey could almost hear the cogs turning in Liz's head.

"I think it's a bit more than feeling younger." Bex said with a slight laugh, Macey also found the situation a tad funny. But the look on Zach's face stopped Macey laughing.

"Why don't we take her to Ms. Morgan's office?" Macey said trying to keep the peace. Everyone agreed with this. Zach, who was still knelt down next to Cammie, put his arms around her and picked her up, he held her tightly and her baggy, to big clothes were held in place. Cammie's head lolled back and Zach moved it onto his shoulder, making it look as if she was just sleeping.

Macey was at the front of the group and she was thankful that nobody was around and glad that she finally had something to do. She made it to the office first and knocked. "Come in." Ms. Morgan's clear voice came through the wooden door.

Macey stalled for a moment knowing that this was going to be a little bit of a shock for Ms. Morgan, so Bex walked around her and opened the door. They all entered after Bex, Zach was at the back of the group and once he was in Macy saw him place Cammie on the sofa gently.

To say Rachel Morgan was shocked when her daughter's friends entered her room with a child that resembled her daughter when she was five years old, would have been the understatement of the year. There was silence for a few minutes and Rachel was paralysed to the spot, she wanted to ask what had happened, and thankfully the students seemed to understand that.

"Right, so I was making this liquid, a drink, that makes you feel younger and healthier and I was taking it to Dr. Fibbs and I tripped"

"Over air." Macey interrupted Liz's explanation.

Liz continued like Macey hadn't spoken, "and it went over Cammie."

"And the jug hit her in the head." Bex interrupted this time.

"And then Cammie started shrinking and she somehow turned into a five year old." Rachel needed to sit down after that explanation.

Why did Cammie have the worst luck? She thought to herself, and it seemed everyone else was thinking the same thing.

There was silence yet again and Rachel had nothing to say, that was until a small voice made her go do memory lane.

"Where am I? I'm warning you, my mummy and daddy will beat you up!"

Cammie was awake.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I'll update soon. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

My head hurt, like really bad, so I snuggled further into me bed covers. But I wasn't on my bed and I didn't have any covers, frown. I wriggled around and guessed that I was on a leather sofa; I opened one of my eyes and saw that I was on a leather sofa, ten points to Cammie. I didn't remember going to sleep on the sofa down stairs but I must have, but this sofa did seem different to the one in our living room.

I opened my eyes fully now, and was about to sit up when I noticed that I was wearing really big clothes, and they hung of my body, which was strange because all my clothes fit me.

I rubbed my eyes with my fists, trying to get rid of the sleep in my eyes and I felt a massive bump on the top of my head. No wonder my head was hurting. I didn't remember bumping it. Strange, normally I remembered me injuries.

I looked around and was shocked to realise that I was not in my living room, or anywhere that I recognised. I saw four people stood with their backs to me, three girls and a boy.

What was going on? I felt scared as I tried to remember what daddy said to do if I was ever in a strange place with strange people. He said to stay calm, I think, and to call for help, but how could I call for help!

I must have been kidnapped, that's what it was called. Kidnapped was bad and scary, I wanted to go home to daddy and mummy. But I had no escape!

What else could I do? I could try and scare them, I guess. Yeah, I'll make them take me home.

I opened my mouth and put on my brave, scary voice, "Where am I?" I saw the people stiffen as they heard my obviously very frightening voice, yay it was working, "I'm warning you, my mummy and daddy will beat you up!" My voice got louder and I think I succeeded in scaring them! Another ten points to Cammie. I was on a role, daddy would never believe it.

The people all turned slowly around, so that they were facing me. Their faces looked frightened and freaked out, guess I really was scary. They didn't speak, just stared at me, so I stared back; I was great at staring contests.

In the middle of my staring competition with my kidnappers I heard a scrapping of a chair, which was why I blinked, or else I would have won. I looked over the kidnappers head's to see what had made the noise. It was… mummy!

I forgot about the four people and ran in between them as fast as I could, while trying not to trip over my really big clothes, so I could reach mummy, "MUMMY!" I screamed before I jumped into her arms, she seemed shocked, and I hoped my scary voice hadn't made her angry, but after a few seconds she hugged me back, like normal. I knew I was safe now, even though I was in a strange place with strange people, as long as mummy was there I was safe.

"What are you doing here? You are s'possed to be in Italy," I looked around at the others in the room and cupped my hand around her ear before whispering, "on a top secret mission." I heard some chuckling but ignored it; mummy smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"I was in Italy, but I'm here now." She squeezed me tighter.

"Where's here?" I whispered again, still unsure about the others in the room.

"This is Gallagher Academy, kiddo." I made a loud breathing noise, shocked at this information. I had heard about Gallagher Academy, it was a… spy school, but don't tell nobody, it's a secret, a really big one.

"Really?" Mum nodded and smiled at me, "Wow! Cool." I looked around again, mum put me down and I sat on the chair that she had been sitting in, it was a spinny chair, so I started to whirl around on it, gotta love those chairs. Mummy gave me a _stop doing that _look, and I came to a stop, while frowning.

"Why are we here?" I asked when nobody spoke, everyone was staring at me, which was creepy.

"A visit, I have to help the school with something." Her voice was on edge but I ignored it.

I heard a slight cough and looked up; the boy had made the sound and was looking at my mummy with an impatient look. He had blonde hair and green eyes, he looked really tall, and he looked scared. I felt bad that I had made him feel like that, and I swear I was about to apologies when mummy started to talk.

"Cammie, these are some of your fri… I mean students at the school, Liz," she pointed at a girl with blonde hair, she looked timid so I smiled at her, "Bex," She had dark hair, and looked confident, I waved, "Macey," She looked really pretty and tall, I waved again, "and Zack." He had his hands shoved in his pockets, so I smiled real wide at him, he returned my smile.

I thought Gallagher Academy was for girls, like no boys allowed but I didn't say anything, because it might upset him.

"Kiddo, I've got to go sort something out, and get you some new clothes. Will you be okay for a few minutes? Liz, Bex, Macey and Zack will be here to look after you till I come back." I looked from mummy to the people she had introduced me to. I guess they looked okay, and mum trusted them so they must have been okay.

"Sure, mummy. Will you get me some chocolate, please?" I gave her my pouty face, to which she gave me an _I'll think about it _face.

"Love you, be good. And you four please keep an eye on her, with her nosey tendencies who knows what trouble she could get into." I heard them chuckle, but saw them all nodded.

"Love you, too and I'm always good."

"Sure you are." I didn't understand why she didn't sound truthful when she said that, I was always good, honest!

Once she had left the room I started spinning on the chair again, it was just so fun.

"So, umm how old are you, Cammie?" I slowed my spinning so I could look at Zack, who had asked the question.

"5 and a quarter!" I held up 5 fingers and tried to show a quarter using a finger on my other hand.

"Wow, you're a big girl, aren't you?" I nodded and smiled, Zach was nice, not like the boys in my class at school who were smelly and mean.

"How old are you?" I asked, trying to be polite like mummy always told me.

"18, we all are." I looked at them, shocked, they were old, like at least more than like two of me, maybe more.

"That's old." They all burst out laughing; I smiled, a little confused at what was funny about what I had said. "Are you spies?" I wasn't supposed to ask people that, but I really wanted to know.

"Well, we can only say if you can keep a secret," Zach leaned down a little so he was the same level as me, I nodded lots to show that I most defiantly could keep a secret, "Are you sure?" I nodded non-stop for like a minute, "Okay then, we are spies!" He whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

I grinned, "I'll tell you a secret. I'm gonna be a spy when I'm older." I pointed at my chest and sat up a bit taller. They all smiled at me.

"That's so cool." Bex said, smiling widely at me.

She had a funny accent, "Why've you got a funny voice?" Everyone laughed again.

"Because I'm from London." She said, I think she was trying to make her accent stronger because she sounded even stranger that time.

"Really?" She nodded and laughed. I must be really funny.

"Do you wanna know another secret?" I asked, I wanted to impress these people, they seemed nice and hopefully they would be my friend. They all nodded and came closer towards me so they could hear me.

"My daddy," they looked at each other when I said this, with weird expressions but I ignored it, "said I'm a pavement artist!" None of them looked shocked at my news and I felt kinda upset.

"You are going to be a great spy, Cammie." Macey spoke for the first time, and I grinned at her, that was really nice of her.

"Thanks." She ruffled my hair and laughed. There was a silence for a few moments and I went back to spinning and hoping that mummy would get me chocolate or not.

"Cammie, I am really sorry." I stopped spinning again, could a girl not spin on a chair in peace nowadays? Liz looked like she was gonna cry, I didn't like that. I put my hand out and patted her hand like I saw adults doing to calm someone down.

"What ya sorry for?" I asked confusedly, she didn't answer and looked at the floor.

"She's just sorry that you bumped your head, she thinks it was her fault." Macey said.

"Why does she think it was her fault?" My eyebrows furrowed.

"Well… It was her fault." Bex answered, well that made sense.

"It's okay, Liz. I bump my head all the time; daddy says he has to check I still have a brain I have fallen that many times." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thanks, Cammie."

The door of the room I was in opened and I expected to see Mummy with my clothes and, hopefully, chocolate but it wasn't. But it was somebody who I knew, someone who I hadn't seen in like forever.

"Uncle Joey?" I asked quietly, as I stood up on the chair so I was tall enough to see properly. Uncle Joey's head spun around and he looked at me and looked really shocked.

"Cammie?" he whispered with a confused look on his face.

"Of course! What are you doing here, Uncle Joey?" He slowly walked into the room and shut the door.

"Ummm I had to visit." He looked around at everyone and seemed to ask them a question with his eyes, but they seemed to be asking him questions with their eyes too. It was all very confusing.

"So am I! These are my new friends, Liz, Macey, Bex and Zach. They are really cool!" They smiled at my compliment, "This is my Uncle Joey, guys. He's cool too. He's a spy, like you guys."

I loved me Uncle Joey, he was really fun. He wasn't really my uncle, he was daddy's very bestest friend ever in the whole wide world apart from me and mum. He was a really good spy but I could beat him at the spy game and he bought me presents. He had been really busy according to daddy, with spy stuff. "I've missed you Uncle Joey." I jumped off the chair, nearly falling but Zach steadied me, before I ran over to Uncle Joey and gave him a big hug which he returned.

After that I went back and sat on my chair. Everyone else started talking about something, but I didn't pay attention. I wasn't too bothered about what they were chatting about, it was probably some boring adult stuff anyway. It was then that I realised that someone was missing who had been with me before all of this had happened, when I was still at home.

"Where's my Daddy?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing, sorry it's been so long since I have updated. I'll try and update quicker from now on. :)**

* * *

**Zach's POV**

I sat on the floor, Cammie sat in front of me while everyone else talked about important things. Cammie was chewing on the chocolate Ms. Morgan had got for her and was wearing clothes that actually fit her small body. She was staring up at me and we were engaged in a staring contest, I was going to be nice and let her win but she seemed to see right through me and had already told me I wasn't allowed to do that. I was slightly scared of what she might do if I didn't listen to her so I just followed what she had told me.

Cammie seemed to have taken a liking to me, well I am pretty amazing so it wasn't that much of a shock, and I was the only one of us who had been able to distract her enough to take her mind off her father and her unanswered question. We, a bunch of spies in training and two highly trained spies, had been unable to come up with an answer to her 'simple' question. We could have lied, we could have told the truth but we went with the ignore and pretend we didn't hear approach. Thankfully, at her young age she was easily distracted and seemingly had forgotten about the question.

Finally, I blinked. It had been long enough for me to pretend that I had really tried but lost the contest.

"You blinked! I win! I win!" She laughed at me as she jumped up and danced around me. I felt myself smile at her carefreeness she had gained in her younger age, before I made myself frown as she came to a stop in front of me.

"It's okay Zach, I'm just too good." She smiled at me, probably in an attempt to make me smile, "Turn that frown upside down!" She all but squealed at me as she continued to giggle at me. I followed her instructions and smiled a little bit and she clapped. I looked up and noticed that everyone was now staring at us, probably because Cammie was making a lot of noise and she normally quiet and hidden.

Cammie looked up at the faces but didn't seem embarrassed by their staring or the fact that she wasn't being very covert, which showed me that Cammie hadn't always been a spy in training. She had once been a child that loved to make noise and run around, like any other child, she once wasn't bothered by the fact people could see her, unlike now when she would always be hidden. I had always been a spy in training or an assassin in training either one, I was never just a child and right then I envied the small girl in front of me more than I had ever envied someone before. But I was a spy so I hide my envy behind my smile, and when I smiled at her and she smiled back with a wide toothy grin I forgot about my stupid envy.

Everyone soon started to talk again, they were trying to figure out a way to fix this whole situation but they were coming up blank. I mean, this wasn't exactly a situation you planned for or had an exit plan for. I was about to stand so I could try and help but Cammie grabbed my hand to stop me and make me sit back down, I did and crossed my legs.

"I'm bored, Zach." She pouted which looked hilarious because chocolate covered her mouth and some had ended up on her nose somehow. I tried not to laugh at her, I looked away and saw Bex and Macey also trying not to laugh which made me smile and totally didn't help the not laughing thing.

Cammie made a disgruntled noise and as I turned back to her I saw her giving Macey and Bex a glare, which was strange since they were her best friends, well not yet but they would be. She turned away from me and them and went back to her mother's chair and plopped herself down before starting to spin with her arms crossed in front of her.

I stood up and was about to walk over to her when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Joe was stood at my side and he had a slight smile on his face which was strange because he wasn't one to smile all the time and the situation going on didn't really seem like the time to start smiling.

"Leave her for a minute, she'll hurt you with her words if you go over there now and she'll probably hit you." I looked at him for a second with one of my eyebrows raised, I was sceptical that she would hurt me and slightly confused as to why she would want to, "Believe me, Zach, she may seem like a normal little girl but I knew her back then and she was a firecracker and don't let her happiness cloud your vision; she was always a spy in training." It was like Joe had known what I had thought about before, and for some reason I believed his words.

"She's just jealous," Macey giggled and Bex joined in. I turned to look at them, I was now definitely confused.

"Jealous?"

"Yup," Macey didn't continue after that and I just stood staring at them before deciding I should just go and sort Cammie out because I truly was clueless as to what was going on.

I walked slowly over to the chair and she stopped spinning when she noticed me, she still had her arms crossed and she looked angry. I stopped just in front of her and smiled at her hoping that she would smile back at me. She did not.

"Are you okay, Cammie?" She glared at me then at macey and Bex who stood talking about something.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Cammie asked me, which shocked me and I have to say not a lot normally shocks me. Well, today a lot has but today is a tad out of the ordinary.

"Well, yes, I do have a girlfriend." Cammie looked behind me again, where I was sure Macey and Bex were laughing at my situation.

"Is she Macey?" I shook my head, yet again shocked by her words, "Bex?" I continued to shake my head, "Liz?" My head started to ache slightly as I kept up the shaking motion. This whole conversation was so weird, never once did I ever think my current girlfriend would be sat before me as a five year old asking me about my girlfriend who happened to be her she just didn't know it. It was hard to wrap my head around.

"Told you she was jealous." Macey said quietly in a sing song voice, I shot her a look and she just smiled pleasantly. Girls were really quite annoying sometimes.

I turned back to Cammie and seemed like she hadn't heard Macey and she was smiling again. Obviously, she was happy with me as long as my girlfriend wasn't here and she didn't know her, too bad she was here and Cammie totally knew her.

"Oh well okay then," She said and I sighed with relief while smiling at her, "but I'm still bored." I still didn't know how to stop her boredom.

"I'm just going to talk with everyone and we will figure something out for you to do that's fun, okay Cammie?" She nodded then started to spin again, she just loved that chair. It must have been a child thing because she never spun on it that, I knew of, normally or maybe she did but was just not embarrassed about it at her age right now.

I turned and walked over to the others, that were now all in a huddle in the corner of the room, "She's bored," I announced to the group, they shushed me obviously they didn't want Cammie to hear our conversation but as I looked back at her she seemed to be in her own little world and I very much doubted that she was even remotely bothered about our conversations.

"We have bigger things to worry about," Liz said, but I thought her being bored was pretty important because who knows what she'll get up to when bored. However I kept my mouth closed and my thoughts to myself.

"We need to figure out an antidote," Macey started us off.

"We need to keep her out of sight," Bex added.

"Maybe we don't have to do that, I mean as long as we explain to the girls it should be fine and they will be able to help us keep her entertained and help us figure out a way to fix her." Ms. Morgan made a good point and we all nodded.

"Now we need to just keep calm for Cammie's sake and..." Suddenly Joe stopped talking and turned around, his face paled for some reason and we all copied his action to see what he was looking at. There was nothing there when I turned around and that was the point.

Cammie wasn't there. The chair she had been sat on was still and vacant of a little Cammie and I'm pretty sure we all paled when we realised that.

"Where is she?" Ms. Morgan shouted as she charged over to the chair. I looked at the door and noticed it was slightly open and knew she had gone to explore.

"She was bored." I pointed to the door as I spoke, I knew it was important when she told me that but nobody wanted to know thinking other things were more important, I tried not to glare at Liz. But I ended up doing anyway, Liz was going to the me by the end of today.

"Cammie," Joe muttered under his breath, obviously he wasn't too happy that she had decided to go for a wonder but I wasn't really shocked and I doubted anyone else was. Cammie enjoyed exploring and we all knew that. We should have kept a better eye on her since we knew of her skills now, we should have really realised that she would still have some of those skills as a five year old.

"We will have to search for her, who knows where she'll have gone." She could have been in a number of secret passageways but she would have to find them. "Remember, she's five and little and if she sees us looking she'll most definitely think this is a game." And with that piece of advice we all went searching for the little mischievous girl in her massive playground.

* * *

**Please review, and I hope you liked it. :D**


End file.
